grandtheftauto4fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Day 1 (Thursday) :The Cousins Bellic :It's Your Call :Brian Random Encounter #1 :Three's a Crowd Day 2 (Friday) :First Date Day 3 (Saturday) :Bleed Out :Roman activity gap (Pool) Day 4 (Sunday) :Easy Fare :Bull in a China Shop Day 5 (Monday) :Jamaican Heat :Michelle Date :Brian Random Encounter #2 Day 6 (Tuesday) :Roman cab job #1 & 2 :Hung Out to Dry Day 7 (Wednesday) :Roman cab job #3 :Clean Getaway Day 8 (Thursday) :Concrete Jungle :Michelle Date Day 9 (Friday) :Roman cab job #4 :Ivan The Not So Terrible :Roman cab job #5 Day 10 (Saturday) :Michelle Date :Uncle Vlad Day 11 (Sunday) :Crime and Punishment Day 11 (Monday) :Michelle Date Day 12 (Tuesday) :Do You Have Protection? :Shadow Day 13 (Wednesday) :Roman activity gap (Eating) :Jacob activity gap (Darts) :Roman cab job #6 :Final Destination Day 14 (Thursday) :Roman cab job #7 :Jacob package delivery #1 :Logging On :Michelle Date Day 15 (Friday) :Exotic Export #1 :Jacob package delivery #2 :No Love Lost :Jacob package delivery #3 Day 16 (Saturday) :Exotic Export #2 :Michelle Date :Roman cab job #8 Day 17 (Sunday) :Exotic Export #3 Day 18 (Monday) :Exotic Export #4 :Rigged to Blow :Jacob package delivery #4 :Search and Delete Day 19 (Tuesday) :Roman cab job #9 :Jacob package delivery #5 :Michelle Date :The Master and the Molotov Day 20 (Wednesday) :Roman cab job #10 :Exotic Export #5 :Easy as Can Be :Russian Revolution :Roman's Sorrow Day 21 (Thursday) :Out of the Closet (Part 1) :Escuela of the Streets Day 22 (Friday) :Exotic Export #6 :Mel Random Encounter :Out of the Closet (Part 2) :Roman activity gap (Strip Club) Day 23 (Saturday) :Michelle Date :Exotic Export #7 :Jacob activity gap (Drinking) :Roman activity gap (Eating) Day 24 (Sunday) :Exotic Export #8 :QUB3D arcade game :Badman Random Encounter Day 25 (Monday) :Street Sweeper :Exotic Export #9 :Jacob activity gap (Lift) :Luck of the Irish Day 26 (Tuesday) :Brian Random Encounter #3 :Exotic Export #10 :Michelle Date :Blow Your Cover Day 27 (Wednesday) :No. 1 :Jacob package delivery #6 & 7 Day 28 (Thursday) :Deconstruction for Beginners Day 29 (Friday) :Roman activity gap (Darts) :Ruff Rider :Brucie activity gap (Drinking) Day 30 (Saturday) :Photo Shoot :Jacob activity gap (Show) Day 31 (Sunday) :Undress to Kill :Michelle Date :Jacob package delivery #8 & 9 Day 32 (Monday) :The Holland Play... :Jacob package delivery #10 :The Puerto Rican Connection :Ilyena Random Encounter Day 33 (Tuesday) :Call and Collect Day 34 (Wednesday) :Final Interview... :Brucie activity gap (Eating) :...The Holland Play Day 35 (Thursday) :Jeff Random Encounter #1 :Michelle Date :Roman activity gap (Bowling) Day 36 (Friday) :...Final Interview Day 37 (Saturday) :Holland Nights :4 Vigilante Missions Day 38 (Sunday) :Hossan Random Encounter :Roman activity gap (Eating) :The Snow Storm Day 39 (Monday) :Jeff Random Encounter #2 :Lure :Brucie activity gap (Strip Club) Day 40 (Tuesday) :Wrong is Right :Have a Heart :Dwayne activity gap (Eating) Day 41 (Wednesday) :Cherise Random Encounter :Harboring a Grudge :Jacob activity gap (Eating) Day 42 (Thursday) :Portrait of a Killer :Most Wanted: Guzowski, Reker :2 Vigilante Missions :Hostile Negotiation Day 43 (Friday) :4 Vigilante Missions :Most Wanted: Frankovic :Dust Off :Sara Random Encounter #1 Day 44 (Saturday) :Pathos Random Encounter #1 :Waste Not Want Knots :Brucie activity gap (Show) Day 45 (Sunday) :Brucie Race #1 :Paper Trail :Dwayne activity gap (Bowling) Day 46 (Monday) :A Long Way to Fall :Kate Date :Jacob activity gap (Drinking) Day 47 (Tuesday) :Three Leaf Clover Day 48 (Wednesday) :Roman activity gap (Show) Day 49 (Thursday) :Taking in the Trash :Kate Date :Meltdown Day 50 (Friday) :Sara Random Encounter #2 :Museum Piece :No Way on the Subway :Brucie activity gap (Eating) Day 51 (Saturday) :Dwayne activity gap (Strip Club) :Actions Speak Louder than Words :Brucie activity gap (Drinking) Day 52 (Sunday) :Kate Date :Weekend at Florian's :Jacob activity gap (Eating) Day 53 (Monday) :Marnie Random Encounter #1 :Smackdown :I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle :Packie activity gap (Drinking) Day 54 (Tuesday) :Hating the Haters :Dwayne activity gap (Bowling) Day 55 (Wednesday) :Babysitting :Roman activity gap (Eating) :Kate Date Day 56 (Thursday) :Car Theft #1 :Brucie activity gap (Boating) :Union Drive :Marnie Random Encounter #2 Day 57 (Friday) :Car Theft #2 :Buoys Ahoy :Packie activity gap (Darts) :Jacob activity gap (Drinking) Day 58 (Saturday) :Tunnel of Death :Kate Date :Car Theft #3 Day 59 (Sunday) :Blood Brothers :Dwayne activity gap (Strip Club) :Car Theft #4 Day 60 (Monday) :Pathos Random Encounter #2 :Undertaker :Car Theft #5 :Roman activity gap (Darts) Day 61 (Tuesday) :Ivan Random Encounter :I'll Take Her :Car Theft #6 Day 62 (Wednesday) :Car Theft #7 :Brucie activity gap (Strip Club) :Jeff Random Encounter #3 :Late Checkout Day 63 (Thursday) :Kate Date :Truck Hustle (with Ransom) :Packie activity gap (Show) Day 64 (Friday) :Assassination #1 :Car Theft #8 :Pegorino's Pride :Jacob activity gap (Eating) Day 65 (Saturday) :She's a Keeper :Car Theft #9 :Dwayne activity gap (Eating) :Kate Date Day 66 (Sunday) :Brucie activity gap (Lift) :Car Theft #10 :Roman activity gap (Bowling) :Eddie Random Encounter #1 Day 67 (Monday) :Payback :Assassination #2 :Kate Date :Car Theft #11 Day 68 (Tuesday) :Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend :Brucie activity gap (Eating) Day 69 (Wednesday) :Car Theft #12 :Entourage :Jacob activity gap (Darts) Day 70 (Thursday) :Kate Date :Catch the Wave Day 71 (Friday) :Assassination #3 :Trespass :Packie activity gap (Drinking) :Dwayne activity gap (Drinking) Day 72 (Saturday) :Car Theft #13 :Roman activity gap (Eating) :Assassination #4 Day 73 (Sunday) :Car Theft #14 :Kate Date :Car Theft #15 Day 74 (Monday) :Car Theft #16 :Brucie activity gap (Heli Ride) :Assassination #5 :To Live and Die in Alderney Day 75 (Tuesday) :Car Theft #17 :Dining Out :Packie activity gap (Darts) :Jacob activity gap (Eating) Day 76 (Wednesday) :Flatline :Kate Date :Car Theft #18 Day 77 (Thursday) :Assassination #6 :Liquidize the Assets :Dwayne activity gap (Strip Club) Day 78 (Friday) :Car Theft #19 :Pest Control... :Assassination #7 :...Pest Control :That Special Someone Day 79 (Saturday) :Assassination #8 :Car Theft #20 :Assassination #9 Day 80 (Sunday) :Car Theft #21 :One Last Thing :Gracie Random Encounter :If the Price is Right :Eddie Random Encounter #2 Day 81 (Monday) :Car Theft #22 :Mr and Mrs Bellic Day 82 (Tuesday) Day 83 (Wednesday) :A Revenger's Tragedy